Crush in Talent show
by Kawaii Ninja
Summary: SasuxSaku Just read to find out..]Well okay The girls eneter in a talent show. The boys show up and finally notice the girls, especially THE Uchiha and Hyuuga! SasuxSaku NejixTen NaruxHina ShikaxIno


Kawaii:Watsup?!?

Sasuke:the sky...

Sakura:Hey!! -giggles-

Kawaii: Why are you laughing? (looks at Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke:Sakura? Quit laughing..-glares-

Sakura: B-but its soo romantic in this story!!!

Kawaii: uh-huh well here's the story/song fic and stuff like that...

_**'the other girls singing'**_

_**'spoken song'**_

_'song'_

_'thoughts'_

Today was the last day of highschool and also the talent show day. A pink haired girl was getting ready backstage to perform. Next to her was a girl with blue and purple hair. Then on the other side was a brown haired girl and a blonde headed girl. Who were these girls? They were of course Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Kunai Tenten, and Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey Saku-chan? When are we performing and which sog this time?" asked Tenten. She was the girl who's hair is in two buns and is colored brown.

"We'll sing the song 'C.R.U.S.H' all right?" said Sakura to the three girls. The girls just nodded their heads and got ready. Just then they heard their band's name called to be on stage. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura nodded and got their headphones on(a/n: you knw! those things that are like a microphone but goes around your head. i jus forgot what their called so dont blame me!!) the stage. The lights were all dim and the crowd was roaring. "Here are the girls who love to dance and sing. They call them selves the 'A.N.G.E.L.S'! (All.Nice.Girls.Everytime.Love.Starts) Here are Sakura,Hinata, Ino, and Tenten singing 'C.R.U.S.H.!'" said the anouncer. Then the music started and smoke started to appear. The crowd grew silent then you hear a voice...

_**'You know, it's been a while since I felt like this**_

_**The last time was high school**_

_**But this feeling I think he's so cute**_

_**I want to tell him so bad-but I can't**_

_C...R...U...S...H..._

_**Yeah I got one really bad**_

**_This is how he makes me feel..'_** spoke Sakura. Then lights started to flash. First it went to Sakura, then Ino, then Hinata, and finally Tenten who started to sing again.

_'He puts the beat in my heart_

_Everytime I see him, thoughts are getting deeper_

_And I knew fro the start yeah, from the "Hi" and "Nice to meet ya_

_I was blinded by his features"_ Tenten sang. Then it went to Sakura.

_'Girls said **"You're wrong"**, but I said la, la, la, la-la, la,la, la_

_'She said**"Ci your in love"**_, _but I said na,a,a,a,a-na,a,a,a,a'_ Sakura sang.

_'C is for your confidence-Boy I love the cool in you'_ Hinata sang while dancing.

_R is for the rumors they make-I wish that they were true'_ sang Ino and also danced.

_'U, you put a smile on my face-you're unforgettable'_ Tenten sang and danced.

_'S is for your sexiness_

_H I gotta have it_

_I gotta crush on you**-I love me some you**_

_A big crush on you**-I love me some you**_

_A big crush...'_ Sakura sang and danced.

What the girls on stage didn't know was that four men were watching them in the front row. A boy with onyx eyes and black with blue streaks in his hair was staring at Sakura. A pinapple shaped hair guy was looking at Ino. A young man with chocolate brown hair was looking at Tenten and another guy with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes were staring at Hinata. They were of course the hearttrobs and play boys of their school. Their names are Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto.

_'He knows the right ways to say hey  
I can't help you pay attention to everything he says  
He says he has fun with me  
It's been a while since he could do this, tell me what does it mean?'_ Hinata sang._  
'My girls say "**you're gone"-**but I said la, la, la, la, la-la, la, la, la, la  
They say **"Ci your in love"-**but I say na, a, a, a, a-na, a, a, a, a_' sang Ino.

_'C is for your confidence-Boy I love the cool in you'_ Hinata sang.

_R is for the rumors they make-I wish that they were true'_ sang Ino

_'U, you put a smile on my face-you're unforgettable'_ Tenten sang.

_'S is for your sexiness_

_H I gotta have it_

_I gotta crush on you**-I love me some you**_

_A big crush on you**-I love me some you**_

_A big crush...'_ Sakura sang. She then looked at the crowd and saw Sasuke staring at her and smiled warmly at him. Sasuke just smirked at her while she was dancing and singing.

_'I can't control how I'm feeling inside**-I'm off the meter   
**He's always on my mind-been a while since I felt this way-ay-ay  
I don't know what to say-ay-ay, when I see him  
I get the chills when I look in his eyes-he's so beautiful  
He's everything and more**-when I see him every day  
**Hoping he feels the same, am, am-he's a keeper'_ Sakura sang again. She also kept dancing while looking at Sasuke. Ino found that Shikamaru was staring at her and just grinned. Neji found out that Tenten winked at him so he blushed a little.Naruto had a foxy grin on his face when Hinata smiled at him.

_'C is for your confidence-Boy I love the cool in you'_ Hinata sang while dancing.

_R is for the rumors they make-I wish that they were true'_ sang Ino and also danced.

_'U, you put a smile on my face-you're unforgettable'_ Tenten sang and danced.

_'S is for your sexiness_

_H I gotta have it_

_I gotta crush on you**-I love me some you**_

_A big crush on you**-I love me some you**_

_A big crush...'_ Sakura sang and danced.

**_'Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah'_** the girls sang all together. Then they ended the sing and the lights shut off completely as an effect. The next thing you hear was the audience in the talent show screaming and clapping their hands. Sakura and her friends left the stage and changed their clothes. Sasuke and his gang decided to see them after the talent show ended.

_'I wonder who that guy was...He was so kawaii!!'_ all for girls thought. Then Tenten decided to speak up first.

"Did you girls notice that some guys were staring at us?" The other girls nodded and Hinata said something.

"Hey Tenten, did ya know my cousi Neji was staring at you?" she asked.

"That was your cousin?!?" the three girls yelled/said. Hinata just nodded.

"Well lets go back on stage now. The talent shows almost over." said Ino. Then she walked out followed by Tenten,Sakura, and Hinata. They then went on stage.

"And the winners of the Kohona Leaf High Talent Show are..." then there was a drum roll while the principle opened the envelope.

"A.N.G.E.L.S!!!!" she said. The crowd cheered and so did the four girls. They then go the award and took a speech. Then they started to leave since it was already over. The only ones left were the four boys and girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sasuke and Sakura...

Sakura said that she was gonna leave early so she said goodbye to her friends. While walking sh stopped in her tracks. In front of her were the most beautiful roses ever!! Then she spotted a little box wrapped up next to it. It had said 'To:Cherry Blossom From:Uchiha Sasuke'. She opened the box to see a dazaling gold chain with a cherry blossom in the middle hanging from the chain. In the middle were two pink and blue diamonds. Then she read the card. It said:

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_I, Uchiha Sasuke have known you for so long that I can't handle the fact that I won't see you next year. I hope you accept my gift. I would also like you to wear it. Knowing that, you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, I just wanted to tell you that I Love You._

_Love yours truly,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_P.S. When you finished reading this, please turn around._

After she read that, she imediately turned around. Sakura then saw Sasuke standing only two inches away from her. She then blushed at the closeness.

"Hi Sakura.." he said. He also smirked when he saw she wore the necklace he gave her.

"Hello Sasuke-kun.Arigato for this. I love it. I also love you." she said while whispering the last part. But Sasuke heard it and smiled. Then he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. Sakura smiled. Then he licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave him. He somehow smirked while kissing her while slipping his tongue inside her mouth. They both began to make-out, then they parted to catch some air. Sakura and Sasuke stared into each other's eyes and smiled at each other.

"You know? I love you so much that I can't say your beautiful because.." he bent down to her ear and whispered," your to beautiful for words." Then he kissed her one last time and smiled. She smiled back at him while he put his arm around her waist. Then he brought her home.

THE END!!

Kawaii:hehehe..I didn't feel like putting NejixTen, InoxShika, and NaruxHina in the end. I was to lazy to.

Sasuke:At least I got to kiss her.(Points to a blushing Sakura.)

Sakura:AWWWW!! I love you to Sasu-kun!! -kisses Sasuke-

Sasuke: -smirking- Love ya to babe. (Sasuke and Sakura make-out some more in a private corner)

Kawaii: Okaay..(Hears Sakura moan and she yell'SASUKE-KUN!!') Please review!!

Sasuke:(Still making out) Is there a hotel near by Kawaii?

Kawaii: -nodds head- No.(She runs of while things get more heated between the two) AHHHHH!!!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!


End file.
